


Realisations

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, M/M, Martin and Douglas are fanboys, Relationship Issues, welcome to night vale references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Theresa are together. Perhaps their chemistry isn't quite the same anymore, but that happens sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

   It had happened one day, completely out of the blue.

   Martin was in his apartment, listening to Welcome to Night Vale and thinking about Comic Con. Not many people knew he was a fan boy, but those who knew _knew_. Douglas had agreed to go with him, admitting that he was grateful for Martin introducing him to the podcast; they were even going as Cecil and Carlos! Just friends, of course. He was with Theresa! It was just that Douglas was the only other person he knew that listened to it also.

   It was Douglas' honey voice that sealed the deal in the first place.

   Then, as Carlos started calling Cecil all sorts of terms of endearment that made him squeak with joy, a thought rose up unbidden. _Honey-voiced honey..._

   He blinked. What the hell?

   He sighed as the podcast ended. That was just because they were going to be cosplaying a fictional couple.

   He went on to Youtube to listen to some music, hoping to clear his head. He had been turning over the idea of doing some kind of display with Douglas, like he'd see in videos. Like, singing and dancing or something.

   'Starry Eyed', the cover by You And Me At Six, started to play and he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wonder.

   He imagined being with Douglas at Con, him in his 'a scientist is always fine' lab coat and Douglas with purple tentacle tattoos and a - rather convincing - third eye. They were singing and dancing to the song, smiling and laughing.

   It was great.

   It had chemistry...?

   Then the final held note... they leaned in... and their lips met?!

   Martin's eyes were comically big when he startled out of the daydream.

   Shit. What was he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, what does he do?
> 
> Let me explain, I'm going through the same thing at the moment and I haven't got a clue!


End file.
